


No Second Chances

by DemonzDust



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Angst, Badwrong, Bottom Theo, Dark, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Psychological Manipulation, Psychological Trauma, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Sub Theo, dubcon, extremely evil Peter Hale, hurt!theo, sceo - Freeform, the sceo is completely concensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 06:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10457691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/pseuds/DemonzDust
Summary: Resentful of Theo’s slow-building redemption in the eyes of the McCall pack, the last straw for Peter is when he realizes a simmering attraction growing between him and Scott. He decides to do everything he can to break Theo and the fragile relationships he’s struggling to forge.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to include all of the warnings that apply to this in the tags, but just once more, this is going to be very dark and potentially triggering. Please take a look at the tags before continuing.

 

What actually throws Peter over the edge is small. 

So small, that if he hadn’t been paying close attention, he might have missed it entirely.

He’s leaving Scott’s house after yet another failed attempt to convince his daughter to leave Beacon Hills with him. No matter how eloquently he explains to her that kin makes for a stronger pack than a band of teenage misfits, she refuses to see reason. She’d slammed the door on him, as per usual, and left him standing out on Scott’s porch on the windy late summer evening.

He turns on his heel, frustrated and about to leave when he hears the sound of Scott McCall approaching with someone whose footsteps he doesn’t entirely recognize. Turning over his shoulder, he’s annoyed but not entirely surprised to see Theo Raeken accompanying him.

For some reason entirely inexplicable to Peter, Theo seemed to be slowly gaining acceptance to their ranks despite their complicated history. He suspects that it comes from the top downward, as Peter has often seen the alpha wolf with him more than anyone else. Maybe it was just that Scott didn’t trust the chimera with the rest of his pack, which would make sense.

Peter decides to hang back and watch the two as they stop on Scott’s porch--he’s not in the bushes per se--he has some class after all--and makes his way down the end of the street, ducked behind a car downwind of the pair so neither will pick up his scent. He trains his ears to the conversation, hoping to pick up some bit of information. Anything that might help him with his fruitless efforts to convince Malia to follow him.

“Are you going to come in?” Scott asks, and Peter doesn’t like the friendly tone in the alpha wolf’s voice.

“No,” Theo offers, slightly somberly before sighing and putting his hands in his pockets. “I’ve got to finish a few more make-up assignments for ‘official’ graduation. I only got to walk with everyone on the assumption that I’d take care of these missing things.”

“Well, you could always do that here.” Scott replies, and Peter could swear he sees the alpha wolf lean in a little closer. “Malia is working on her summer school assignments, and I’m ordering my textbooks for the fall...”

“Mmmm....” Theo responded, looking down at his sneakers. “I don’t know if that would help her focus much. I’m still not really going to make her favorite people list any time soon.”

Scott let out a short dry laugh.

“Well she’s a lot warmer than she was a few months ago...”

“Yeah I guess.” Theo says with a small laugh as well. “I’ll bring my books with me next time.”

Peter can feel the anger welling up in his chest at the short exchange, but what he witness next makes his skin crawl.

Scott looks like he’s about to say more, possibly to insist that Theo come in again, when a small gust of wind ripples through the yard. Theo shivers, digging his hands deeper into his pockets, and Scott takes a step closer to him.

“You’ve got something....” he says, bringing his hand up to gently comb a stray leaf out of Theo’s hair. It should only take a second to pluck it out, but instead of making a quick brush, his hand moves slowly through Theo’s light hair, sweeping unnecessarily over his ear down his scalp.

From the look on Theo’s face Peter can tell that the move was surprising to him but not unwelcome. The body language between the two as Scott smiles and crumples up the leaf is unmistakable.

“You  _ have _ to be kidding me.” Peter can’t help but mutter under his breath.

 

He can’t believe this little _shit i_ s going get everything he wants--redemption, forgiveness, _a pack_ \--while Peter was out here unsuccessfully trying to convince _his own daughter_ to give him the time of day.

Scott is getting what he’s always wanted. He’s found someone twisted and broken and gotten  _ fix  _ him. He’s been watching Theo slowly heal and  _ try to be better _ . The next step is sickeningly obvious. Scott is going to accept Theo into his pack and have his moronic, childish fantasies of morality the  _ goodness in man _ fulfilled. Is going to prove to everyone that people really  _ can _ change for the better.

But it doesn’t end there. No, from that revoltingly sweet gesture Peter can tell that Scott McCall is so in love with his own handiwork that now he wants to fuck that person he’s remaking. Peter can picture in infuriatingly vivid detail how hard the self-righteous true alpha is going to get off on fucking his reformed little slut. From the dumb look on Theo’s face, there’s nothing he wants more than to give Scott just that.

Everyone is going to get what they want. Everyone but Peter.

And that just isn’t acceptable.

“I-uh, thanks.” Theo says, blushing slightly.

“You sure you don’t want to stay?” Scott asks again, his eyes warm and imploring.

“Um...” Theo looks uncertain and still a bit flustered, and Peter can see his fingers twitching nervously in his pockets. He’s clearly more affected by Scott’s actions than he wanted to let on, and Peter can hear his heart beating hopeful and slightly erratic in his chest. Like he's still trying to process what just happened and what it might mean. “Yeah...I think I might like that.”

_ Of course you would.  _ Peter wants to shout and then throw up onto the street.

Theo follows Scott into the house, and Peter wants to kick something.

He’s not just going to sit by and let this happen. Let Scott McCall prove himself right in his delusions. People  _ don’t _ change. Not even pretty little whores with pliant perfect for cock-sucking lips.  _ Especially _ not them.

It’s several hours before Theo reemerges from Scott’s house, and begins to make his way home. In that time Peter has had more than enough opportunity to mull the scene over dozens of times and come to perfect plan of action to nip this in the bud. To teach Scott once and for all that his virtuous little facade is nothing more a joke.

 

*   *   *

 

It’s late by the time Theo finally gets back to his quiet dark house. The air is still, and if he’d been listening hard enough, he might have been able to hear the quiet heartbeat of the vengeful werewolf waiting for him inside. But Peter can practically  _ feel  _ his thoughts still on the evening he’d just spent with Scott McCall’s pack. He’s entirely blind to the danger he was walking into.

Peter slows his breath to a near stop as he lurks patiently in the shadowy corner of the chimera’s bedroom, listening to his footsteps on the stairs.

He has  _ no idea _ what’s in store for him as he turns the doorknob and steps into the room. His hand is on the lightswitch, about to turn it on when his back stiffens, and he’s finally aware that he’s not alone.

Peter’s on him in a flash, pinning him face-first to the now closed door.

“What _ the hell  _ do you want?!” Theo snaps, cheek pressed flat into the hard wooden surface, and Peter can’t help but feel satisfaction in the way the chimera’s body struggles futilely to get out of his hold.

“You’ll have to forgive my rudeness.” Peter says, casually. “You didn’t seem to be available so I did myself the courtesy of showing myself in.”

“And you figured the best way to apologize would be slamming me into the wall?” Theo growls indignantly. “Scott’s right, no one in the Hale family has any manners at all. Now get the  _ fuck _ off of me.”

“I think I’m fine where I am.” Peter taunts, choosing to ignore the comment about his family...he’s going to show Scott just how little class his little _ fuckboy _ has all too soon.

Now that he’s up close with Theo, he’s beginning to see what Scott sees in him. He has an alluring scent ridden with barely concealed insecurities that will be so easy to exploit. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen a body so enticingly ripe to be  _ used _ .

Theo’s going to give this up easy, Peter can feel it. Hell, he may even  _ enjoy _ it. Finally getting put to use the way he should be.

“If this is about Malia,” Theo starts, “I’m not going to be able to help you. She doesn’t like me any more than she likes you...”

Peter growls. As if this little shit had any right to act like he had even close to the connection he has with Malia.

“This isn’t about her.” he breaths onto Theo’s neck. “It’s about  _ you _ .”

But it isn’t. It’s about  _ Scott _ , and Peter taking what’s his right from under his nose. Theo might as well be an object. A mouthy  _ impertinent _ object with over-styled hair and a really nice ass.

That’s the other thing Peter can’t help but notice now that he’s in such close proximity with Scott’s soon to be beta. Theo has an ass and a half packed into his tight little pair of jeans, and it’s hard for him not to want rut against the curve of it as Theo struggles to push out of his compromising position.

But that will come soon enough.

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re really attractive when you squirm?” Peter asks, pressing Theo harder into the wall, and Theo stops moving immediately.

Shame. 

But it gives Peter exactly the opening he needs.

Without another word he plunges his claws into Theo’s neck, and lets out a satisfied grunt at the gasp it evokes from the other. Theo’s body stiffens, and Peter’s sure if they were face to face he’d see the boy’s eyes glazed over and glassy.

Theo’s mind is like an open book that someone’s ripped all the pages out of and stuck back together with chapters in the wrong places. Peter can tell immediately that he isn’t the first one to have pried his way into the messy psyche and bend it to his own purposes. It’s a bit disappointing, he was honestly hoping to be the first to ravish the inside of the chimera’s head, but it looks like he’d just have to settle for the  _ best _ .

He sifts through Theo’s memories, searching for the perfect place to lodge his hook. The more recent come up first, and Peter catches snippets of the past several months where Theo’s sucking up to the True Alpha’s pack, working to prove himself to them along with flashes of Scott slowly warming up to him. 

There’s a nice little one--he can tell this one’s important to Theo because it feels warm, sharp, and vivid--of him and Scott sitting on his porch steps having a strained conversation about what had happened between them. Theo telling him about his experiences with the Dread Doctors in greater detail...even  _ apologizing _ to Scott for what he’d done. Scott accepting it and telling him that he believes he can get better, that he’ll give him a second chance, that he'll have to earn his trust back, but he doesn't have to do this alone. That if he really wants to change than Scott is willing to help him. That it's worth it to him. That  _ he's _ worth it.

God what a sap.

This corner of Theo's mind is no good to Peter. It's solid and hopeful, too well guarded to easily penetrate, so he presses deeper.

The ground. There’s a good chunk of memories there. All gratuitously violent and repetitive. There’s a real weakness in them, an enticing vulnerability. There’s a particularly attractive one where Theo’s opened his eyes, staring at the bleak metal wall of the body locker, realizing not only that his struggle is futile, but also that he  _ deserves _ what’s happening to him.

That one is particularly inviting. Theo's mind is weak there, pliant and impressionable, but Peter still feels like he can do better, so he presses onwards.

Theo makes a disgruntled sound and jerks slightly when Peter gets to the place inside him that houses his childhood memories. Now there’s a real mess if there ever was one. It’s confusing and difficult to follow. There are definitely places where Peter can tell the Dread Doctors have removed things, and other’s that Theo has straight up repressed. Searching for a place to exploit there is like stabbing around in the dark.

But he finds it.

_ Theo’s small, he’s strapped to a table, his wrists and ankles our bound, tears streaming down his face as he hyperventilates. He feels like the world is crushing in on him. He can’t breath. He hears the drill of the Dread Doctors coming towards him. It isn't even close to the first time, and by now he knows he’s powerless to stop it. He's isolated and alone and he just wants it to end. _

_ “Please...” he begs “Please just tell me what you want from me...I'll do it. I’ll do anything...” his whisper low and broken. Fragile and desperate. He means it. “Please...please just stop...” _

There.

That’s the place.

Peter digs his claws in deeper, pushing his will into the opening, establishing himself there. Theo resists, but only just barely. His will is nothing compared to Peters, and his mind cumples like a used piece of tin foil. 

That's the thing about people that are used to being used. They give up easy. 

Theo's body relaxes against the wall, strain dissipating into submission and Peter knows that he’s won. All in all, it  _ had _ been easy. Theo's already been broken dozens of times, been trained to submit by the Doctors. He just isn't aware of it.

But Peter would clue him into that soon.

Now to test out his hold. If he does this right, Theo might not even realize what's going on.

 

*   *   *

 

Theo gasps as Peter’s claws slowly retract from his neck.

It takes him a moment to remember where he is. The dark room, the wall, the person behind him, all of them are unfamiliar for a moment as Peter pulls out. For a few seconds he still feels like he’s trembling on the Dread Doctor’s operating table, trapped and exposed.

Small droplets of sweat form on the back of his neck as he struggles to catch his breath.

He feels strange. Something is off, but he can’t tell what.

“ _ What...what did you do to me _ ?” he whispers, his voice shaking.

“Nothing that hasn’t been done to you before.” Peter responds nonchalantly. “I have to say, that's one  _ disturbing _ childhood you had there...the Dread Doctors, they did a real number on you, didn’t they? Honestly, after a little look, I can see why you’re so fucked up...”

Theo’s stomach twists.

“You _ fucker _ .” he hisses, furious but still breathless. He feels raw and exposed, with no idea how much digging Peter just did into his thoughts and memories. Peter could know  _ anything  _ about him.

He tries to wrench himself from Peter’s grip, but it only gets him slammed painfully forward against the wall, with the larger wolf pressing into his back. Peter lets out a gruff confident laugh.

“Such  _ language _ .” he chides. “That doesn’t really fit the nice boy facade you’ve been putting on for the True Alpha’s pack now, does it? Oh yes I've seen you with them, chumming it up with the beta wolves, cozying yourself up to the alpha. Making yourself  _ available _ to him...”

_ What? _ Theo thinks, confused and surprised by the direction of the conversation.  _ Making myself ‘available’? What the hell is that supposed to mean?” _

_ You know what it means, slut. _ A soft but vicious voice answers from deep within him. It’s a familiar voice: his own voice, but dripping with toxic venom. He’s heard it a thousand times before, usually chiming in his ear right before he makes a terrible decision. But this time it sounds different somehow. It’s louder, more persistent, and it’s coated with an unfamiliar lilt that’s distinctly not his own.

Slut?

He’s...he’s not that...why did he think that? Where had that come from?

“ _ Put your hands on the wall _ .” Peter orders while he’s still trying to make sense of what’s happening.

Inexplicably, Theo finds himself obeying. He places his hands flat on his bedroom wall and holds still for Peter as the man puts his hands on his hips. He knows he can move. He doesn’t  _ have _ to listen. He doesn’t  _ have  _ to let this happen. He could tell Peter to stop.

But he doesn’t.

He keeps his mouth shut and lets Peter’s hands slide under his shirt and up his core. He says nothing as greedy fingers explore the smooth muscular groves of his flesh. He feels his breath change involuntarily as Peter’s finger tip brushes across a stiffening nipple and Peter lets out a smug laugh.

“You like that?” he asks tauntingly before dragging his knuckles back down his core.

Theo doesn’t answer.

It feels good but he  _ doesn’t _ want it. Not with Peter. Not when he’d spent most of the night watching movies on the sofa next to Scott as the alpha wolf pretended to be planning out his semester but kept getting sucked into what was on the screen. Not when he’d felt like Scott had been  _ so close _ to kissing him goodnight but chickened out.

_ Why  _ is he letting this happen?

“You’ve been putting on a really nice act for the True Alpha now, haven’t you?” Peter says more aggressively, as if he’s sensing Theo’s wandering thoughts. He unbuckled Theo’s belt roughly and pops open the button his jeans. “Got him believing that he’s  _ changed you _ ? That you’re going to be a  _ good _ little chimera for him now?”

“But you're  _ not _ good.” Peter continues digging into his jeans. 

Theo lets out a small gasp when the man’s hand finds his dick, squeezing it a bit before jerking it with slow firm strokes. “ _ Are you _ , Theo?”

He lets out a small reluctant groan. Despite all the confidence he projects, and the fact that he’s extremely adept at using his sexual appeal to ensnare girls...he’s still relatively inexperienced, and the strokes feel good even if he doesn’t want it to.

“ _ Are you _ ?” Peter presses for an answer, giving him a quick jerk that makes Theo flinch.

“ _ No _ .” he finds himself admitting.

“That’s right, you’re  _ not _ .” growls, and then laughs again. “Just look at you, panting like a little _ slut  _ for me right now...”

He stops his stroking to bring his hand onto his waist again. His finger hooks into the thick black designer-label band of his briefs and traces along Theo’s skin, over his hip and around to his back where he tugs the band downward, stopping halfway down his ass.

Peter lets out a heavy breath on the back of Theo’s neck, and Theo can feel his hungry gaze rolling down him.

“You’ve got a really nice ass.” he purrs, letting go of the elastic so he can watch it snap against his bare cheeks, and Theo flinches again. “It’s practically  _ begging _ for someone to give it a good hard fuck...I can see why Scott’s so eager to believe you and your cute little  _ act _ .”

“How long do you think you’re going to be able to keep that up for?” he asks, slipping his hand beneath the band again, and this time moving further down so he can slide his finger to play at Theo’s tight entrance.

Theo lets out a begrudging half-strangled moan. He’s  _ never _ been touched like that, and it feels more than good. He desperately wants to ask him to stick it all the way in, but he hates himself for even thinking it.

“You think Scott will want you when you finally take that sweet little mask off?” Peter asks. “That was rhetorical, by the way, we  _ both _ know he won’t.”

He pushes his dry fingertip into him and Theo lets out a small muffled whine as a blush spreads across his cheekbones.

“He’s  _ going _ to find out Theo.” Peter continues. “It’s only a matter of time before he figures out what  _ we  _ both already know: You haven’t really changed because you  _ can’t  _ change. You’ll always be that lying little whore the Dread Doctors made you, doing whatever it takes to survive.”

Theo wants to tell him he’s wrong. Tell him that he  _ has _ changed. That Peter doesn’t know anything about him. But the words get stuck in his throat and refuse to leave his lips. Can he really insist that he’s changed when he’s letting one of Scott’s worst enemies finger him right now?

“You  _ know  _ you’re not fit for him.” Peter presses further into him. “ _ Say _ it.”

“ _ I’m not fit for him _ .” Theo whispers, brokenly into the wall as he struggles to accept the fingers digging into him.

“That’s right.” Peter agrees, thrusting his fingers forward and Theo can’t help but let out a quick gasp. “You’re not good for him. You’re not good for anyone. The only thing you’re good for, Theo, is being  _ used _ . And Scott doesn’t know how to use you...but _ I  _ do.”

Theo swallows. He doesn’t  _ want  _ it to be true.

He barely has time to think it before he’s roughly turned around to face him.

“Now why don’t you get on your knees and show me what you’re  _ actually _ good for?”

 

*   *   *

 

The mind control really seems to be working it’s charm, Peter can’t help but gloat at how  _ well  _ he’s managed to do it this time.

From the confused and conflicted look on the chimera’s face as he drops to his knees, the  _ evident _ struggle as his newfound loyalties to Scott clash with the pressure to submit, it’s clear that it’s working practically seamlessly. Theo has  _ no idea _ that he isn’t acting autonomously. He feels Peter’s presence in his mind like he would his own thoughts. 

“ _ Good _ .” Peter purrs, running his hand through the loose spikes of the boy’s  hair. He's going to enjoy the hell out of this.

He stops to smirk as Theo eyes the outline of the--quite frankly-- _ huge _ member in his pants. He looks so unsure and conflicted, it’s practically delicious.

“Give me your hand.” Peter commands and Theo obeys, lifting his wrist and placing it in Peter’s open palm. Peter takes it quickly--he’s starting to become impatient to get to the next stage; that half-clad ass of Theo’s is still in Peter’s view staring up at him as he kneels, teasing him. He places Theo’s hand around the erection, allowing him to feel the thickness of it through his jeans, before guiding it to a gentle pumping motion.

He leaves him to continue as he unbuckles his belt, finally swatting Theo’s hand away so he can free himself. He grabs a fist full of Theo’s hair and yanks his head back, forcing him to meet his eyes.

“Now open your mouth.” He instructs and watches the struggle deepen in the chimeras eyes.

_ Do it _ . He pushes, this time in Theo's mind.  _ Open your mouth for me, you bratty little slut. You know it's all your good for. _

Theo's lips part slightly and Peter wastes no time in slotting his swelling head between them.

“Lick it.” He breathes, and groans audibly when he feels the first tantalizing strokes of Theo's slippery tongue lapping at him almost immediately.

“Good boy.” Peter purs, enjoying the sensation for a moment before pushing a few inches deeper into the chimera’s mouth. “Now  _ suck _ .”

The obedient suction he feels around him only a moment later has him growling in pleasure. He takes a firmer hold of Theo's hair and pushes till his mouth is filled with swelling cock.

“Keep sucking.” He reminds, moving his hand down to stroke a thumb against Theo's cheek so he can feel his length pulsing inside the sluts mouth. “And look at me while you take it.”

Theo’s gaze moves reluctantly upwards. He looks so good with his mouth stuffed full and his ass half-clothed. Just the sight of the usually impertinent and smug little wolf like this would be enough to make Peter’s dick leak, but the increasingly intense waves of suction he receives has him breathing in raspy groans.

“ _ Yes _ .” he commends as he starts to rut into that slutty little mouth. “Just like that. ”

He throws his head back as he pushes and pulls Theo's head up and down his cock.

“You fucking little _ slut _ .” he says breathlessly, taking a malicious pleasure at the sputtering sound of Theo starting to choke on his increasingly rapid thrusts. “I knew your mouth would feel good.”

Theo lets out a small whine as Peter continues to punish his mouth, and Peter laughs. He's choking this hard and he hasn't even taken the whole thing yet. He briefly contemplates making him, but one more glance at the round curves of his ass persuade him to do otherwise.

They could save that for another day.

 

*   *   *

There’s a sharp throbbing pain growing in Theo’s skull as he bobs his head up and down, sucking on the hardened flesh and struggling not to choke. A thousand conflicting thoughts churn in his head as he laps and sucks, obediently taking the shallow thrusts. Each command Peter utters pushes him farther and farther away from the place that he  _ knows _ he wants to be. The place he’s worked so hard to get close to.

And every time he obeys it becomes harder and harder to say no.

He’s relieved when Peter finally pulls his mouth off him, but only for a moment.

“Why don't you show me some more of that ass of yours?” Peter asks him and Theo's hand is moving behind him, pulling his jeans and the elastic band of his briefs down before he even thinks  _ not  _ to.

_ Why am I doing this?  _ He wonders for what feels like the thousands time.  _ Why don’t I just say ‘no’? _

_ Because you want him to see it. _ He feels himself answer as he leaves the band to hug the bottom curves of his rear. _ You want him to fuck it. You know all the delusions you’ve had about being with Scott, being a real member of his pack, they’re nothing but a ridiculous set of fantasies you’ve allowed yourself to indulge in. This is what you deserve. To be fucked on your bedroom floor like a stupid worthless whore. _

_ To be used by someone. _

_ You know it’s all you’ve ever really been good for. _

He makes little resistance as he's turned roughly around and forced onto his elbows. Peter’s hand is on the back of his neck, his blunt nails digging into his skin as he positions his thick slicked length behind him, sliding it teasingly against his entrance.

Theo hates himself for the way his breath picks up as Peter begins to tease his hole, pressing against it like he's going to push in only to slide off to the side over and over again.

“Come on, Theo.” Peter goads him. “Ask for it. You know you want it. The way you've been parading your ass around in front of our resident true alpha, making those innocent ‘fuck me’ eyes at him every time he looks your way...you've been trying to get him to bend you over a table for weeks. Well, here's your chance to finally get fucked. Now all you have to do is ask for it.”

Theo's blood runs hot and cold at the accusation. Is that really what he wanted from Scott? Was that really what all he had been feeling for him over the past several months boiled down to? Him just wanting Scott to give him a good fuck?

_ No _ . he wants to growl back.  _ No, I want something else. I want something more. _

_ But you don't deserve more, and you know it. _

“Fuck me.” Theo whispers into floor.

“What was that?” Peter asks, pushing his head in just a few inches and drawing a whine from Theo's lips. “I didn't hear you, you’ll have to say it again.”

“ _ Fuck me _ .” Theo repeats in defeat and Peter obliges.

His grip tightens on Theo's neck as he slams the rest of the way in. 

It hurts. It hurts more than Theo was expecting, but he likes it. The pain offers a well desired complement to the terrible feeling of guilt spreading through his chest as he realizes that he really just consented to letting one of Scott’s most long standing enemies mount him on the floor and fuck him like a bitch in heat.

And that's exactly how Peter fucks him too. He barely has any time to adjust at all before Peter is pulling out and ramming in a second time. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Theo swears, his voice breaking, and Peter grunts with satisfaction.

He pushes Theo's face into the floor, pressing his cheek flat against the smooth wooden boards and holding his body down as  he takes his pleasure of it.

The first few minutes are a blur to Theo; an intense whirl of pain, guilt, and hot breath on the back of his neck. 

But then it starts to feel good.  _ Really _ good. 

The pain begins to bleed into a slow burning pleasure that seeps through his body like an unwanted parasite, poisoning him till he’s gasping for breath, desperately trying not to moan.

Peter’s mouth is just behind his ear, and Theo can feel the larger wolf reveling in his grunts of pain and reluctant pleasure as his body begins to open up, his tight hole gradually yielding more and more with each thrust as its fucked for the first time.

“ _ That’s it _ .” Peter purrs into his ear. “ _ Loosen that tight round ass up for me _ ...”

As Peter begins to pick up his pace Theo can't stop himself from letting out a sharp audible moan and he feels Peter laugh on the back of his neck.

“Do you like that?” he asks tauntingly as he gives him another sharp set of thrusts. “It’s alright to admit you like it...”

It isn’t. It isn’t even  _ a little bit _ alright and Theo knows it. 

But he doesn't tell him to stop. He just takes it. The pain, the pleasure, the degrading remarks, for some reason they all feel right to him, like he deserves them. Like he's always deserved them.

Eventually Peters hand moves beneath him to pump his already painfully erect length. 

“Say that you like it.” Peter demands, his hand moves in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

_ “I like it. _ ” Theo gasps, breathlessly as the sensations send him closer and closer to the edge. “I fucking like it.”

“I know you do.” Peter growls in his ear as he furiously pumps his length. “Now cum for me you  _ fucking little slut _ .”

Theo's body jolts, and Peter growls as he grips him tighter, fucking him through his orgasm and calling him an array of words that all mean the same thing.

Theo’s barely come down off his climax before thick waves pain driven by Peter’s merciless thrusting begin to reverberate through his now-tender and sensitive body once again.

Peter's hands have moved to his hips, the man now leaning back on his knees and harshly snapping Theo's ass up to meet each savage thrust.

As the chimeras senses begin to return to him he's aware for the first time of the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the otherwise dead quiet room.

He closes his eyes tightly and his hand scrapes along the floor, searching for something to latch on to, but the smooth boards offer him no purchase and his nails scrape uselessly at as he surrenders his body entirely to the needs of the person pounding into him.

He'd asked for this after all...hadn't he?

Behind him Peter's muttering a whole slough of demeaning self-indulgent things in between ragged lusty breaths as he fucks himself closer and closer to the edge. Theo does his best not to listen to, but he still catches pieces of it:  _ That’s it slut, take it, take it for me, take that fucking cock, almost there, you fucking little slut... _

On a particularly savage thrust, Theo's body tightens and Peter swears, his hot seed spilling deep into him.

 

*   *   *

An hour later Theo is lying on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling.

Peter is long gone. Once he'd emptied out his balls he'd simply zipped up his pants and left Theo a confused wrecked mess on the floor. 

It had taken Theo several minutes just to move. His body had already healed from the experience by the time he'd had the presence of mind to pull himself together and sit up.

He'd marched himself, numb and unfeeling to the shower and cleaned off. He hadn't been numb like that in a long time. Not since before he'd been pulled out if the ground.

Even now, as he lies sleeplessly peering up at his dark ceiling, he can't understand why he had let it happen.

Was the redemption that he'd worked so hard to build really that fragile? The loyalties he thought he'd fostered nothing more than a lie he'd told himself? Not even strong enough to withstand the temptation of a few strokes on his dick before they were smashed to pieces?

He lets out a cold, self brutalizing laugh when he thinks about how elated he'd been only a few short hours ago, walking home his heart full hopeful feelings that something was going to happen between him and Scott very soon; his head full of fantasies about what it would feel like to have the alpha wolf’s lips brush against his...what it would be like to give his practically untouched body to Scott for the first time.

A tear slides down his cheek and he doesn't even bother to wipe it.

  
How could he have ever thought he could have something like that?


	2. Chapter Two

It isn’t till eleven o’clock the next morning that Theo is brought back to consciousness by the sound of his phone vibrating on the floor. He can feel the pale rays of sunlight bleeding in through his bedroom window onto his skin but he doesn’t want to get up.

He doesn’t ever want to face what he did the night before, but he knows that the buzzing is Scott, texting him to ask what time he’s planning to come over.

After a moment he forces himself up, lets the blanket he’d smothered himself in slide off his bare shoulders as he groggily scans the floor for his phone. He finds it half tucked into the pocket of his jeans on the floor. The same place Peter had dropped them after pulling them off his ass the night before.

Trying to think about it as little as possible, Theo retrieves the phone and texts Scott back, letting him know he’d be over in an hour before dropping it down onto his unmade bed and slumping over to his dresser.

As he's pulling out a pair of socks he catches sight of himself in the long mirror on his wall. He pauses, taking in the sight of his own body like he's never seen it before. His eyes travel over the lines of his bare back down to where the loose black fabric of his pajama pants is hanging low on the curves of his ass.

_Peter’s right._ He thinks darkly. _It really does look like it's begging to be fucked..._

He tears his eyes away from it, moving back to the contents of his drawer. He needs to find something to wear...his hands grope through garment after garment...he can't help but feel like none of them really feel right. None really seem to say ‘worthless fucking whore’ loud enough to suit him.

With a pained growl he rips the drawer out of the dresser and flings it furiously across the room. He doesn’t even watch as it shatters into a mess of splintered wood and clothing, instead he buries his face in his fingers and sinks to the floor.

How the fuck did he let it happen?

He'd been so close to having everything he wanted. Things he hadn't even realized he wanted till they were right there at his feet were about to be his. Redemption, a pack... _Scott._..

He feels small droplets of tears beginning to rim on his lashes but he swallows hard and forces them down.

He's just going to have to clean up and pretend it never happened. He's covered up things worse than this before, he'll just do it again. Scott wouldn’t ever need to know what a spineless little slut he’d been.

As he's splashing his face with cool water and brushing his teeth it briefly crosses his mind that maybe he _should_ tell Scott what happened. Explain that he’d been confused and that he regrets it and that it won't happen again...that he wants to be in _Scott’s_ pack and loyal to him...to be _with_ _him_...

Scott would believe him if he explained it all like that, wouldn’t he?

_Yeah the fuck right_. The insidious sarcastic voice hisses from deep within him.

_Your own parents didn’t believe you when you tried to tell them that the Dread Doctors were stealing you from your bed at night and changing you. You think Scott’s going to believe that you got on your knees and sucked his enemy off just because you ‘felt like you should’?_

Theo’s stomach twists thinking about it.

He’d learned very early on that people don’t like to hear the truth, especially if it’s inconvenient. People don’t want things that are hurt and disturbed and constantly fucking up.

If the truth sucks, it’s _always_ better to lie.

His family didn’t want him once he’d started to become a problem for them. If his own parents couldn’t love him after that, is Scott really going to want him after this?

He resolves himself to his decision as he finishes dressing and cleans up the mess he’d made.

He’d much rather be a liar with pack and maybe a boyfriend then an honest moron without either.

By the time he’s walking up the steps to Scott's house he's almost hopeful again. If he could lie to Scott about this maybe he could lie to himself too. Maybe if he never lets Peter touch him again then he could forget it ever happened. It can join all his other past transgressions against Scott and fade into their murky past.

Maybe.

He shifts nervously as he rings the doorbell and then waits, wondering if he's going to be able to pretend to be alright.

_You've done it a million times before_ . He reminds himself. _What's once more?_

When Scott answers the door, his eyes are lit with a hopeful and confident glimmer.

“What took so long?” he asks, a smile playing on his lips as he steps aside for Theo to enter. “Your house isn't that far away...”

“I had to _shower_.” Theo responds, sarcastic but amused as the sound of Scott’s voice is already soothing the frosty insides of his chest. “Is that okay with you, or did you want to see a timesheet for all my grooming activities?”

The second he’s in Scott’s house he feels the cold hard edges melting off him. He knows he should feel guilty for what he did, and for lying about it, but the warmth that radiates off the alpha wolf and everything he touches pushes Theo's demons to the farthest corners of his mind.

“No, I think I’m okay.” Scott responds with a small laugh and follows Theo into the kitchen.

Theo can't help but notice how the table is free from its usual stacks of junk mail and empty coffee mugs. Scott’s laptop and a few pens are the only items on the scuffed wooden surface, and it even looks like it's been recently wiped down.

Had Scott _cleaned_ this morning? If so, had it been for _Theo_?

Theo barely has a moment to wonder it before his eyes settle on the one part of the room that isn’t inviting. Leaning against the counter, he sees Malia, scowling at him with folded arms.

“Guess _I'll_ work in the living room.” she growls, glaring at Theo as she makes her way past them.

“You don't have to,” Scott says, pulling out a chair for himself--and for Theo. “There's more than enough room for the three of us to work.”

“There isn't a table big enough in this entire _town_ for me and Theo to work at together.” she snips back as she brushes roughly past them.

“She seems like she's really warming up.” Scott notes cheerfully taking a seat and opening his computer and Theo chuckles a bit because despite her frigid demeanor, it’s true. It’s an improvement from a few weeks ago.

“Or at the very least getting used to the fact that you're not going to let her rip my guts out in front of you.” he agrees and takes the seat adjacent to Scott.

“Either way I call it progress.”

They don’t say much more before getting to work. Theo had been telling the truth about his missing assignments, and he has a lot to get through before the end of the day. He falls quiet as he focuses on them, but can’t help but become distracted as he keeps catching Scott eyeing him every so often.

_It’s a shame he doesn’t know what a filthy slut you really are._ The voice inside him hisses and Theo’s stomach turns over, the warmth that had been growing in his chest since he entered the house slowly deflating.

He scowls down at the paper in front of him, trying to block out the voice and it’s insistent jeering. _Shut up._ He thinks to himself in response. _Just shut the fuck up._

“Something tripping you up?” Scott asks, misreading the source of Theo’s pained expression.

“What?” he asks, breaking his eyes away from the paper to meet Scott’s again. “Oh, no it’s just...uh...kind of dull reading...”

There’s a light scraping sound as Scott stands from his chair and walks behind Theo, leaning over his shoulder to look at the chemistry book.

“Yeah,” he says, putting his hands on the back of Theo’s chair and leaning in close enough that Theo can feel his warm breath pleasantly dancing behind his ear. “I remember that chapter...it practically put me to sleep.”

Scott sighs as if he’s exasperated, and then takes in a deep breath, but it doesn’t fool Theo for a second. He knows it’s a not so subtle way to cover up the fact that the alpha wolf is taking in a deep breath of his scent.

He couldn’t _smell_ Peter on him after all that body wash... _could_ he? He’d scrubbed every inch of his body, there shouldn’t be anything incriminating...

His heart thumps heavily in his chest and his back is stiff at the thought, but only a moment later Scott pulls back.

“How about I make us some fresh coffee?” he asks cheerfully and cool relief courses through his veins.

“Yeah, coffee sounds good.” Theo replies smoothly.

_Fuck Peter._ He thinks as he watches Scott move towards the coffee maker. _I’m not going to let him take this from me..._

* * *

Scott can’t help himself from stealing glances at Theo throughout the rest of the afternoon.

The way his smooth features arrange themselves as he focuses on his reading, the sloping lines of his neck as he leans over the book in front of him, the cute bottom curve of his lip, they keep catching Scott’s eyes. And once they have his attention, it’s nearly impossible to keep his gaze from traveling over the shape of Theo’s shoulders, or noticing all the places in which the fabric of his shirt clings to the muscles of his torso.

Scott barely even realizes that he’s staring till Theo meets his eyes with a raised brow.

_Shit._ He thinks as he quickly looks back down at his computer screen, half blushing, half smirking at himself for getting caught.

He’s not sure exactly when things had changed between them or what had gotten him to the point where he can’t even keep his eyes to himself for more than a few minutes with Theo nearby - but it's been going on for weeks now.

It had been so small at first.

Scott had always been attracted to Theo, but with the volatile scales of their relationship in constant flux, it wasn’t something he was willing to _let_ himself feel. Then, just as the scales finally seemed to settle, and it felt safe to let himself experience what he’d felt all along the scales tipped again, but this time it was different.

He could _feel_ that Theo wanted to change, and that was enough for Scott to want to help give him the ability to. He decided to give Theo _one more_ chance.

And Theo hadn’t let him down. Scott watched him go from struggling to tell even the most simple of truths to reluctantly revealing some of the deepest darkest secrets his soul had to offer. What the Dread Doctors had done to him - it was a terrible thing to hear, but Scott could tell with each disturbing tale Theo let slip painfully from his lips, he was becoming whole again.

From there, it was hard for Scott not to let his own feelings became muddled.

Then one night he couldn’t sleep. All he could think about was Theo and if _he_ was sleeping alright and what Theo might look like while he was sleeping, if Theo wore any clothes to bed, and before he could stop himself his hand was slipping under the waistband of his pajamas and he was stroking himself to thoughts of cutely curved lips and smooth fair skin.

When his mind plummeted to fantasies of Theo, legs wrapped around his waist, needily pulling him closer, breathlessly moaning Scott’s name he’d come so hard his ears had rung for minutes afterwards.

That might not have been the exact moment things changed between them, but it certainly had been the moment when Scott fully realized that they had. He’d been so absorbed by the task of enabling Theo to change, so engrossed in peeling back those jaded layers to give the broken soul underneath a chance to come to light, that he’d been completely unaware of how hard _he_ had fallen.

“How’s the class schedule coming?” Theo interrupts his circling thoughts.

“Oh it’s going good.” he quickly replies, taking a sip of his coffee.

It’s not a complete lie...he’d finished selecting his courses hours ago, so that was technically good, right?

He wonders what Theo would do if he just leaned across the table and kissed him. Would he kiss him back?

Probably.

He’s no stranger to reading chemosignals himself, and he’s picked up on more than a few over the past few weeks from Theo that leads him to believe he’d be just as into the idea of panting and sweating beneath Scott as he himself is.

_Don’t._ He argues with himself for the thousandth time this week. _Don’t muddle things for him. Don’t make his redemption contingent on a relationship with you. It’ll put too much pressure on him. He needs pack. He needs stability. He doesn’t need your dick..._

Scott heaves a heavy sigh and tries to bring his focus back to the overpriced hoodies on the UC Davis online store.

But _damn it_ , if being with Theo was such an awful idea then _why_ did it feel so natural and so _right_?

He feels like he’s been waiting _forever_ for this. Like the cold empty hole that had occupied a corner of his heart since Allison was finally about to be filled.

He’s nearly one thousand percent sure that Theo feels similarly.

So if they _both_ want it then _why_ should they have to wait any longer than they already have?

Hours roll by, and afternoon passes to evening, the last rays of sun slip away in the distance and a heavy dark night sweeps into Beacon Hills. Scott and Theo eventually conclude their work and pass the later evening hours in the living room with Malia, watching a trio of early 2000s action films that Malia has never seen before. As the dim glow of the television casts shadows over the contours of Theo’s face beside him and the alluring mellow soapy scent of his body drifts across the sofa towards Scott, it’s hard not to think about crawling on top of him.

By the time he’s walking Theo to the door and watching him pull on his jacket, Scott’s mind has revolved the same set of thoughts countless times.

He follows Theo out onto the threshold, sighing and leaning against the open door frame, looking the body of his friend up and down as he turns back around to undoubtedly wish him a good night.

No matter how many hours they spend together, Theo always looks a little sad when they part, and tonight is no exception. When Theo’s eyes meet his, it’s hard not to want to drag him back inside and never let him leave.

“See you tomorrow?” he asks cautiously, and Scott’s chest stirs at the hopeful tone in it.

He doesn’t want to see him tomorrow. He wants to keep seeing him right _now_.

“Yeah.” Scott says, his voice both soft and heavy.

He tries to convince himself that tomorrow will have to be good enough, but he can’t stand the thought of it.

Theo turns to leave, and before Scott can stop himself or even think about what he’s doing, his hand catches the corner of Theo’s sleeve. He tugs Theo back around to face him as he steps in and brushes their lips together.

* * *

Theo's heart slams in his chest as Scott captures his lower lip gently between his teeth. Immediately he tilts his head to the side and opens his mouth, his hand finding the back of Scott’s neck to tug him forward in a desperate plea for him to deepen the kiss.

As Scott’s hot tongue slips past his lips any thoughts of Peter and what had transpired the night before are blasted from his mind. The cold empty feelings that have clung to him all day melt away as he feels Scott’s hands find their way inside his jacket and up his back. There isn’t enough room inside his head for Scott and feelings of worthlessness.

He’s almost light headed as he sucks Scott's tongue deep into his mouth, but the nerves he might have experienced from finally having something he's been craving for so long are entirely grounded out by Scott’s firm warm energy.

As his back is suddenly pushed against the column of Scott’s porch and he sigh-moans against Scott’s mouth, he doesn't feel anything except _right_.

 

* * *

Peter’s putting groceries away in his fridge when he feels his hold on the chimera’s mind being ripped out by the roots and he swears.

He’s had the gloating pleasure of feeling the seed he’d buried grow rampantly through Theo’s ill-defended mind all day. He couldn’t read Theo’s thoughts or know exactly what he’s experiencing, but he _could_ feel their connection wax and wane as Theo had attempted to fight back against it throughout the day.

Theo’s mind lacked the basic defenses and coping mechanisms to resist him, and until now, his struggle had been almost laughable.

Something must have happened.

Something is giving Theo the energy and the tools to prune back the webs creeping through his psyche and Peter doesn’t like it. Theo’s not this strong on his own - the whole thing reeks of _Scott_.

With a growl Peter tugs harshly on the thin threads that remain.

* * *

Several blissful minutes roll by before Scott’s lips finally break gently away from Theo’s.

“Goodnight.” Scott whispers softly, looking him deep in the eyes and brushing his thumb across Theo’s lower lip.

There’s an aching in Theo's chest and burning in his blood to feel more, but he restrains the urge to push for it.

_Don’t act like a whore._ He tells himself in attempt to cool the smouldering feeling in his bones. _If he’s stopping, he’s stopping for a reason._

He’s only just barely been able to hold back a frustrated and impatient growl when Scott takes his chin and delivers a final quick kiss and disappears back into the house. Leaving Theo nearly breathless on the porch.

His lips are still tingling and his mind is buzzing as he walks energetically through the thick night air towards his home. His feet feel light, like he isn’t wearing any shoes, and his heart is hammering excitedly in his chest.

It had really happened.

He’s never kissed anyone like that. He’s never felt anything even _remotely_ close to it. To kiss someone with no ulterior motive or hidden agenda. All he’d been seeking was the chance to experience more of Scott, to share some of himself with him, and it had felt amazing.

He’s so preoccupied with his own elation, that he doesn’t even notice when he walks right past the turnoff to his street. It isn’t until he finds himself in an alley between two brick buildings that he even realizes that he’s entirely turned around, and in a part of Beacon Hills downtown that he’s not familiar with.

Strange. He’s never lost his way like that before...and what an oddly specific place to find himself...

Tucking his hands into his pockets he looks over his shoulder back in the direction he’d come from, trying to get his bearings.

That’s when he sees him.

A tall shadowy figure, dark and menacing, moving down the alley towards him. Even without his heightened senses he’d know who it is.

His stomach turns over instantly and his mouth dries up as Peter is on him in a flash, pushing him backwards till he hits brick wall. Caught off guard and momentarily paralyzed with fear, all it takes for the older, much stronger, werewolf to keep him pinned is a single hand pressing flat against his abdomen.

Theo already feels sick.

“Tell me, Theo, what have you been up to?” Peter’s smooth antagonistic voice coos. “Seeing that alpha wolf boyfriend of yours?”

“As if it’s any of _your_ business.” Theo snaps, but his voice is shakey.

In fact, his entire body feels shaky under Peter’s touch. The warm tingling feeling that had been spreading through his chest is gone - snuffed out like a small flickering candle flame under a harsh dash of icy water.

_I’ll do whatever he wants me to do._ The thought hits Theo and he’s terrified by it. _I’ll do whatever he asks me to right now, and I have no idea why..._

_Why? Why would I do that? I want Scott..I want things to be different...I want to be different..._

“I don’t see how it _isn’t_ my business.” Peter goads him. “But if you won’t tell me, I suppose I can just find out for myself...”

In a flash Peter’s claws are out.

“ _No!_ ” Theo manages to object just before Peter digs into the back of his neck.

He can feel his mind start to blank out as Peter sifts through the events of the day, honing in almost instantly on the moment he’d shared with Scott not even a half hour ago. He struggles, his claws digging into Peter’s wrist, trying to rip himself away. He doesn’t want Peter to see that. He doesn’t want Peter to experience how he felt there...

It feels like the only good thing he’s ever had, and he wants to keep it, just from himself.

But it’s no use. Peter’s grip is like iron, and his will is unrelenting. Theo’s helpless as the intimate memory is exposed and his mind goes dark.

* * *

It doesn't take Peter long to find what he's looking for. It's at the very surface of the chimera’s thoughts, floating there, just waiting for him to pluck it out and examine it.

He'd been right of course. It _was_ Scott.

Scott there holding onto his morals, enjoying a small amount of intimacy with his little pet project, obviously wanting to take so much more than he allowed himself to.

What's even more revolting than Scott and his purity, however, is the feeling Theo has attached to the memory. Fluttering threads of hope, serene feelings of absolution as he'd melted into Scott's mouth and pulled him closer.

Theo'd wanted more too. If Scott wasn't such a self righteous idiot he'd have seen that. But no, Scott’s obviously planning on taking this slow. He thought he had all the time in the world and Theo was really worth spending it on.

_Idiot_.

Why Scott McCall was willing to let this useless, lying, spineless whore into his pack was beyond Peter’s comprehension. Wanting to fuck him? Sure. Theo’s undoubtedly good for that. Everything about him, from his smart mouth with it’s perfectly sucking-sized lips and the tantalizing round curve of his ass right down to his unwarranted sense of smugness is extremely _punishable_.

The pleasures of knocking an arrogant little slut like that down would be enough to sate the base needs of any alpha wolf needing to get off, but wanting to reform him into a productive pack member? Plain  _ridiculous_.

Theo will never amount to more than a twisted, self-consumed, little brat that needs to be tricked or forced into providing any real use. Scott is just too immature and idealistic to see it.

But Perfect Scott McCall was going to learn the _very_ hard way why you shouldn’t cast pearls before swine.

And Theo Raeken was going to learn his place.

Peter retracts his claws and drops his gaze down to Theo. His cheeks are flushed pink in anger and embarrassment. He knows that Peter saw everything that had transpired that evening.

“Have fun on the porch?” he goads, splaying his fingers on the boy’s stomach to feel the ridges of his core.

“ _Fuck you_.” Theo growls up at him, and Peter laughs.

“I'm guessing you didn't tell him what a little slut you were last night, then, did you?” He asks and gets a surge of vindication when a guilty shadow flickers in Theo’s wide eyes. “Didn't think so.”

“Tell me,” He goes on, gripping Theo's chin and rubbing his thumb along the same bottom lip Scott had caught between his teeth earlier that evening. “Do you _really_ think he'd kiss you like that if he knew the kinds of things your mouth did for me last night?”

Theo turns his eyes away to look at the ground, shamefully.

“Yeah,” Peter agrees even though Theo didn't answer. “I don't think so either...”

“What the hell do you want with me?” Theo asks, but his voice is broken as he continues to avoid Peter’s gaze.

“Only for you to give up this ridiculous little ‘good boy’ act and admit what you really are.”

Theo doesn't inquire further, so Peter decides to supply him with an explanation anyway.

“A lying, spineless, whore that's only good for _one_ thing.”

He turns him roughly around to face the wall.

“Do you know what that one thing is?” he asks, gripping him by the back of his neck and pushing his head forward till his cheek is pressed against the bricks.

He can feel the struggle and the misery wafting off the chimera in waves as his feeble mind attempts to fight back against the pressure Peter’s placing on him from within. The little slut really _wants_ to hold out, which makes it all the more satisfying when he finally gives in.

“Being used.” he whispers, brokenly into the bricks.

“That’s right.” Peter purrs, letting his hands slip down Theo’s back, ripping his jacket off and letting it fall to the dirty pavement below.

With a firm jerk, he pulls Theo’s hips back so he can rub the pliable curve of his ass up against the growing stiffness in his own pants. His nose finds the back of Theo’s ear and he takes in a deep breath of his scent - a strange mixture of reluctant arousal and tortured despair with a few small traces of Scott still lingering on him.

The scent of the alpha wolf is revoltingly warm and wholesome, like fresh baked bread or newly shaved wood.

Those scents would be long gone by the time Peter is done with him.

By the time he’s through, Theo is going to smell like nothing but sweat, cum, and grime. The way he _should_ smell. Scott’s pathetic pure scents, much like the momentary relief the alpha wolf’s sudden act of affection had brought Theo, would be nothing but a tarnished memory.

 

* * *

 

Theo’s breath hitches as Peter’s hand reaches around to unclip his belt.

He should do something. He should do something to stop this.

He should push Peter away, and tell him to fuck off. Tell him that what had happened between them last night was _never_ going to happen again. Tell him that he was done being used. That he was going to be _Scott’s_ now, not some broken worthless fuckboy who’d sold his soul to be nothing but a cheap imitation werewolf. Tell him that he’s changed, that he’s better than this.

But he doesn’t.

He lets Peter slip his jeans down and palm at his flesh. He listens as the man unbuckles his own belt and spits into his hand.

Because deep down, he doesn’t really believe it.

_You’re not any of the things Scott believes you can be._ The voice hisses inside his skull.

_You’re not loyal or capable, or worthwhile. There’s no real substance to you, and there never has been._

He can’t bring himself to fight back against the voice or contradict it.

_You killed your own sister._

It didn’t matter if he was young or alone, or confused. It didn’t matter how far the Dread Doctor’s pushed him or hurt him to get him to that point.

He’d watched her die. He’d done nothing to stop it.

_There’s no redemption for that._

He closes his eyes tightly as he feels Peter push into him with only a small amount of saliva to dull the dry burn.

_You can't turn back time. You can't change who you are._

There’s no second chance for Tara, and there’s no second chance for him.

_You don’t deserve Scott._

Peter growls and bites down onto his shoulder, his nails dig into Theo’s neck as he thrusts the rest of the way in.

_You deserve this._

He lets out a strained grunt as Peter begins a degrading monologue, uttering an endless-seeming critique of Theo’s body and it’s potential uses.

Theo tries to block it out, but the words burn into mind as deep waves of burning pain mixed with the sickening pleasure make their way through his body. In moments, Peter is striking against that place deep inside Theo that makes him moan and writhe.

_See, you even like it._ The voice hisses at him as his body betrays him, his back arching and hips raising up to meet Peter’s thrusts.

_No._ He wants to fight back against it. _No, I don’t want this..._

But the voice that wants to fight back is fading, shrinking smaller and smaller, pushed back into the most distant landscape of his mind as his body is ridden closer and closer to it’s climax.

Peter lets out a ragged and satisfied laugh as Theo’s moans grow louder and more breathless.

There’s a rushing in Theo’s ears, a pressure winding tighter and tighter inside him and he’s almost ready to burst. All he needs is a _little more_ and he’ll get there, but Peter’s pace suddenly drops.

His rapid thrusts became slower and harder, and although Theo’s body is jolted with impact from each one, it refuses to go over the edge from it. A frustrated and pained whine leaves his lips as his claws dig into the dirty brick wall till it crumbles around his fingers and covers his palms with damp dust.

“Awww...” Peter’s voice coos antagonistically in his ear. “Did you want _more_?”

Theo growls as sweat rolls down his neck. He doesn’t want to give Peter any more satisfaction than he already has but he’s _so close_. His teeth grind down into his lip as he struggles not to say it, but as he feels Peter pick up his pace by an excruciatingly marginal amount he crumbles.

“ _Yes_.” he admits begrudgingly, his voice dripping with self-loathing.

“Then _beg_.” Peter growls, and rips his claws into him again.

This time Theo doesn’t go unconscious. He experiences everything in a blur - like a dream where you can’t understand your own actions.

One minute he’s pressed against the wall begging for Peter to give it to him harder, the next he’s bent over a stack of broken crates and boxes, exclaiming that he’s dirty little slut while he comes. Then he’s on his knees opening up for Peter to jam his leaking head between his lips and finish in his mouth.

He’s sucking and swallowing the last of Peter’s seed when he finally feels the claws exit his scalp.

He’s whiplashed and disoriented as Peter slides out of his mouth and he’s still gasping for air when he feels Peter’s hand in his hair, tugging his head up to face him.

“Why don’t you think about _that_ the next time he kisses you?” Peter says cruelly as he slides his thumb over Theo’s wet lower lip.

Theo wants to bite Peter’s finger off and spit it onto the ground, but he finds his jaw unable to respond to his will. He wishes Peter would stop touching him. He wishes he was strong enough to bite him. He wishes he could take back what he just did.

“ _Get off me_.” Theo growls, turning his head away and pushing Peter’s hands aside.

His vision blurs from the sudden movement as he searches the dirty pavement for his jacket. When he finds it and his eyes focus on it he’s struck with how disgusting it looks. It’s covered with black dirt and grease smears and smells faintly of gasoline.

He probably smells the same way.

“What, suddenly saving yourself for _Scott_?” Peter taunts him. “A little late for that, don’t you think?”

Theo’s fingers tighten around the denim jacket it in his hands and his eyes flare. Something about hearing Peter say Scott’s name makes him snap. Peter didn’t _deserve_ to say Scott’s name.

“ _Fuck you_!” he shouts, turning sharply around to face Peter. “Don’t you fucking talk abou-”

He stops mid sentence when he’s met with the sight of an empty alley. Just as quiet and undisturbed as if he hadn’t just had what felt like the last shreds of his beaten-down soul spoiled in it.

Hastily pulling his jeans up and refastening his belt, he bursts into a sprint.

He wants to put as much distance between himself and that place as possible.

* * *

Peter watches from a nearby rooftop as Theo stumble his way out of the alley towards his home.

This time it had been a little more difficult than he expected. He didn’t think he would have to force his claws into Theo _twice_ before he would cave. He might have underestimated the strength of the bond Theo shared with his new alpha.

But it made no real difference in the end. Peter would still get what he wanted. What was rightfully _his_.

Theo isn’t strong enough to resist him. Someone else might have at least figured out what was going on by this point, but Theo had been manipulated and abused so thoroughly throughout his development that he'd become accustomed to it. The Dread Doctors had _trained_ him to give in.

He was the perfect weapon to use against Scott. A gun loaded and placed right next to the alpha’s head waiting for someone to pull the trigger.

And Peter had every intention of pulling it.

He can feel his hold solidifying on Theo’s mind even as he disappears from sight. Phase two of his plan was soon to start, and poor Scott McCall was going to get to see the fault in choosing to love something so damaged.

Or at least he’d get to see it for a moment before he dies.

* * *

 

It isn’t till he’s running up the front steps of his house, panting and heaving from the exertion, that Theo realizes there’s tears streaming down his face. He flies up the last few steps, yanks the door quickly open and then slams it shut behind him. He locks it, even though it’s pointless - a lock can’t keep out the sound of that horrible voice in his head - and falls back against it.

He lets himself slide to the floor, and struggles not to turn into a blubbering disgusting mess.

He hates hearing the sound of himself cry. It makes him feel like a child, disturbed misunderstood, and unwanted even by his family. Helplessly subjected to the experiments and tortures of half-men in nightmarish masks. Entirely alone.

He hides his face into the crook of his elbow to muffle the sound of his sobs.

Why was he so fucking useless? Why was he so weak?

When he thinks about how happy he’d felt only an hour ago, kissing Scott for the first time, he feels like his chest might burst.

Why couldn’t he just have that _one fucking thing_? Why did he have to ruin it like that? And for no fucking reason.

His chest heaves and a new set of sobs wracks his body.

He should call Scott. Call him and tell him that he was wrong - that he’s unhelpable and that he’ll never be any good. Tell him that he can’t be in his pack, and that he’s leaving Beacon Hills forever. Theo can feel himself slipping down the dark slippery walls of the hole he’d spent most of his life in and Scott didn’t deserve to be dragged down with him.

His fingers slip into his pocket and wrap around his phone, but he can’t bring himself to do it.

He can’t bring himself to just disappear because he _needs_ Scott and he knows that if he leaves now it’ll be over. The darkness will consume him and this time it will be for good.

He’d been getting better, getting stronger every day he spent under the alpha wolf’s care. Every hour with Scott leaves him more fortified.

He can’t bring himself to come clean right now, but maybe, in a few days or a few weeks, maybe he’d be strong enough to tell Scott the truth?

It’s a small fragile hope, but Theo clings to it throughout the night.

By morning, he’s aching to feel his alpha’s arms around him again, even if he knows he doesn’t really deserve it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me forever, but I'm hoping to finish the next one faster. There's going to be some more sceo stuff I've been looking forward to writing. I also realized I probably need to bring the length up to five chapters because it's too much material to fit into four.
> 
> Thoughts/comments always welcome and appreciated. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

As the weeks crawl by and the last days of summer creep nearer, Peter begins to find that breaking Theo isn’t as easy as he’d thought it would be. Theo’s stubbornly holding onto his loyalties. Even though he comes crawling to Peter nearly night, he always goes back to Scott the following day - and Peter can feel his hold tested each and every time he does.

He doesn’t want to force Theo away from Scott entirely because it would make Scott realize that something is wrong, and Peter needs Scott to stay blind until the very last moment. He needs Theo to be close to Scott for him to get achieve his goals.

But Theo’s resistance and pushback every goddamn day is getting frustrating to Peter, so he decides to adjust his approach.

If he can’t force Theo away, and he can’t entirely break his loyalty to his new alpha boyfriend, then he’ll just have to poison the relationship from the inside out.

And he has just the idea for it.

He knows Scott and Theo still haven’t had sex. He’s seen the inside of Theo’s mind countless times now, and he knows the chimera isn’t pushing for something more physical just yet because he’s hoping to be able to break free from Peter and come clean to Scott about what’s been going on.

He doesn’t want to be lying to Scott when they get intimate. He wants it to be perfect, even if he won’t admit it to himself.

He would have told Scott the truth ages ago if Peter hadn’t actively stopped him from doing so. Literally every time the connection weakens Theo tries to tell him.

And Scott? Well, Peter isn’t really sure why _he_ was holding back, but he can only assume it’s some haughty self-righteous reason.

The more Peter thinks about it the more he wants to rip it from both of them. Scott’s always been obnoxiously optimistic, but where the hell did _Theo_ get the audacity to think he can have that? What even made him so sure Scott would _want_ to fuck his ass after he’d confessed how frequently he’d been offering it up to Peter behind the true alpha’s back.

 _No._ Peter makes up his mind one afternoon as he’s reclining on his sofa and watching Theo’s head bob diligently up and down throbbing length.

_They aren’t allowed to have that._

He has a strong enough hold on Theo to push him into ruining it for both of them.

He lets out a loud moan as he spurts into Theo’s (now incredibly practiced) mouth.

“You’re getting pretty good at that.” He says, wiping Theo’s glistening lower lip clean with his thumb.

Theo doesn’t say anything, just turns his head away in self-disgust.

Silence is always Theo’s way of rebelling against him.

Flippant fucking eighteen-year-old.

“Aren’t _you_?” Peter presses, and Theo flinches from the pressure being applied to his psyche.

“Yeah.” Theo says curtly, as if it pains him, and then rises up off his knees.

 _Don’t you dare leave._ Peter commands silently. _I’m not done with you yet._

As if he’s suddenly not ready for the walk home, Theo sits miserably down on the sofa beside him and Peter entertains himself by slipping his fingers underneath the folds of Theo’s T-shirt.

It has some band on it that Peter doesn’t recognize and it makes him feel old.

 _This shirt doesn’t fit you_ . He pushes into his mind. _You should throw it out when you get home._

He can feel the order sinking in, and he has no doubt that Theo will obey and think it’s of his own volition.

“Have you ever done it for anyone else?” he asks, letting his fingers draw circles over the thick muscles of Theo’s abs.

He, of course, knows the answer, but asking questions he knows the answer to is part of the fun in this.

“No.” Theo says, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling as Peter’s hands move up the center of his chest.

“Really?” Peter presses further. “Never gave some jock head on the back of a bus? Dread Doctors never have you get on your knees for some werewolf they wanted distracted for a few minutes?”

“God, you’re _sick_.” Theo accuses, keeping his head reclined back and rolling his eyes.

Peter laughs.

“What, they fuck you up so bad you’re willing to kill your own _family_ , but _I’m_ the sick one?” he goads, fingers feeling up Theo’s well-formed pecs.

“What about Scott?”

“What about him?” Theo asks tensely.

He always gets difficult when Peter says Scott’s name.

“Never given him a good suck?”

Theo closes his eyes and swallows. He looks like he’s in physical pain.

Peter doesn’t make him answer, instead he plants the command deep inside his mind as his finger circles Theo’s stiffening nipple.

_You should do that. He doesn’t understand that it’s all you’re god for. You should make him understand. You can’t ever give him what he wants from you. You don’t have anything worthwhile to give. Better for Scott to understand that now. Let him use you like the worthless slut you know you are and get it out of his system._

Tears slide begin to slide down Theo’s temples from the corners of his closed eyes.

 _Stop that._ Peter commands instantly, and Theo quickly wipes his face with the back of his hand.

Crying doesn't make Peter’s dick hard the way pure obedience does. Theo could cry on his own time, when Peter didn't have to look at him. Right now he wants to feel his new order sink inside Theo's mind and take hold.

And he wants to do it without having to stick his claws in again.

He shifts their position, slowly moving Theo till he's lying on his back across the cushions of the sofa, his head against the armrest.

Theo lets himself be rearranged but Peter can feel him internally fighting against the command. He wants to keep things right with Scott so badly.

But he’ll break. He always does.

“Turn around.” Peter orders, and Theo slowly moves onto his stomach.

Peter slides his fingers down Theo's back and then around waist to get at his belt. He pulls the chimera’s ass up till it's pressed against his hips before unclipping Theo's belt and pulling his zipper down.

Theo wasn't wearing anything beneath the jeans, just like Peter had told him not to.

Theo _always_ gives in. He's only resisting the current directive so hard because it involves Scott.

But Peter's fine giving him a bit more convincing if that's what he needs. He's going to feel the satisfaction of that thought clamping down onto Theo's mind one way or another.

And Theo's always so vulnerable right after he’s been fucked.

 

* * *  


Theo’s over at Scott house early the next morning despite being kept awake most of the night. He stops by his own house only to shower (and throw out the T-shirt he was wearing - it’s only a month old but he just doesn’t seem like it anymore) before making his way to the McCall home.

He wants just a few minutes with Scott before the rest of the pack arrives to discuss plans for the fall. His head is throbbing and he feels sick with himself, but he knows just a little bit of time with his - well he’s not sure if he can call Scott his boyfriend - with Scott, then he’ll feel better.

When he arrives, however, he finds the house filled with an uncharacteristically nervous energy as Scott’s clearing off his cluttered kitchen table for the rest of the pack’s arrival.

“It’s totally going to be alright...” Scott tells him as he drops a stack of junk mail onto the kitchen counter. “Like, I’m sure we’ll come up with a great plan.”

Scott had arranged his classes at UC Davis to be on Tuesdays and Thursdays; super long hours but it would allow him to be in Beacon Hills four days a week. Now the pack only had to settle on a plan for keeping Beacon Hills safe in the event of an emergency. Stiles had pointed out several times that Beacon Hills really only needs to last however long it took Scott to drop what he was doing and drive upstate, but still, Scott’s worried.

Theo chews his lip as he watches Scott set up his laptop to Skype Stiles in for the meeting. He wants to offer him some kind of support or reassurance. To say that he would be able to keep a cool head and keep things together for him while Scott was away.

He’s about to open his mouth and say something along those lines, when he feels a sickness take hold of his stomach.

 _Yeah right._ The voice he’s become accustomed to hearing jeers at him. _You can’t even keep your mouth off his enemies’ dick when he doesn’t have his eyes on you. You think you’re going to be able to protect his pack for him while he’s over a hundred miles away?_

Of course the voice is right. He closes his mouth and lets Scott continue to stir in worry.

Just what the fuck is he going to do when Scott’s away? The time is ticking forward and he wants to be able to end what’s going on, but no matter how much he fights it, he always ends up back with Peter, doing things that he finds increasingly shameful.

He’d let Peter fuck him in front of the bathroom mirror last night. The image of himself, pushed over the sink, ass in the air bouncing up and down as Peter fucked into it is burned in his brain and he wants to throw up when he thinks about it.

“Hey,” Scott’s tender voice breaks Theo form his thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, just a bit tired.” Theo lies. “Was up late working on an assignment last night.”

He hates lying to Scott but he seems to do it all the time now.

Just like the old days.

His hopes of being able to come clean and tell Scott what’s been going on grow fainter and fainter with each lie he tells and he _hates_ himself for it.

But Scott doesn’t seem to buy it this time.

“Look,” he whispers, his hand wrapping around Theo’s wrist and pulling him closer. “Everything will be fine, alright? We’ll figure this out and have a solid plan in place for the fall.”

Theo’s heart thuds loudly in his chest as Scott’s fingers slip underneath his chin. He’s done countless vulgar things in the past few weeks but he still feels his cheeks burn every time Scott gets close to him like this.

They’ve kissed a few times since the first time on the porch, and every time it leaves Theo feeling breathless and wanting more. Right now it’s just as bad as ever.

Scott's breath on his face is purifying like boiling hot water, washing away all the invisible filth and grime to leave him whole and clean again.

He leans in, struggling not to seem so eager, but failing.

 _It’s not right that Peter has tasted so much of you and he’s had so little._ The voice creeps inside his mind as Scott’s lips brush against his. _He thinks you’re worth so much more than you actually are. You make him look like an idiot every time you let him move so slow respectful with you like this._

He sucks Scott’s lips between his, and attempts to block the voice out but it goes on.

_You shouldn’t let him kiss you like this. You should get on your knees and put your mouth where it belongs. Be honest for once and show him what a little whore you can be. You can’t promise him that you can take care of everything when he’s away. You can’t provide that kind of comfort and assurance, but you can help him take the edge off._

Theo finds it difficult to fight the voice when it feels so true.

Here he is, in Scott’s house, letting the alpha wolf comfort _him_ when Scott was the one that needed reassurance.

Scott’s phone buzzes in his pocket and he breaks his lips away.

_Do it. Show him what you’re good for._

“Sorry.” Scott says with a blush as he retrieves the phone and glances down at the screen. “It’s Malia, she’ll be here in like twenty minutes.”

_More than enough time._

When Scott goes to move away, Theo doesn’t let him. Instead. He pushes him back against the kitchen counter and closes the distance between them.

 

*     *     *

Scott blinks in surprise as Theo’s lips find his neck.

“Twenty minutes is a lot of time.” Theo whispers, his mouth hovering teasingly just below his ear.

“Y-yeah, it’s...it is...” Scott stutters, his jeans suddenly uncomfortably tight feeling as a thousand things he and Theo could get up to that twenty minutes cross his mind.

 _Woah, slow down there._ He tries to tell himself as Theo fingers slide down his chest to his belt and his dick jumps.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to take things further. He feels a plaguing ache in his chest every time Theo leaves his sight. He spends nearly every night muttering Theo’s name into his pillow as his hand moves furiously up and down his length. He hasn’t cum to the thought of anything other than Theo panting and moaning beneath him in _weeks_ now.

All he wants is _this_.

But ever since that first kiss on the porch Scott has been picking up on all sorts of mixed chemosignals from Theo, that cause him to question if this is the right direction for their relationship.

Most of the time they spent together is also time shared with other members of the pack, and in the few moments they’d had alone they’d spent in heated make-out sessions. Every single time lust radiated off Theo in waves, physical and emotional need coiled in his body and Scott wanted to meet that need, but had held back.

Because other times, specifically in the mornings, Theo’s energy is weird. Jumbled and anxious. Sick almost, and Scott wants to be sure that it isn’t because of him.

He knows Theo could just be nervous about messing things up. It could be that Theo wants this just as much as Scott does. But Scott needs to be absolutely sure of that.

He can’t fuck Theo up by pushing things on him that he isn’t ready for when he's trying so hard and doing so well.

Prior to their first kiss Theo’d expressed on several occasions how caring for people scares him. How he’s worried that he’ll slip up and fall right back into the pattern of destruction he’d been on before.

So Scott had forced himself to cool off and end things early.

There was no reason to rush Theo if he wasn’t ready for it. He’s never had a real relationship, he hasn’t even had _friends_ since the Dread Doctors came into his life. It was up to Scott to set the pace for this, and Scott wants to do this _right_.

He wants to take Theo on dates, and hold his hand in the movie theatre. He wants to embarrass himself on the ice skating rink and have Theo laugh at him. If he really wanted to give Theo a real good chuckle they could go to the skate park like they’d done once as kids. Let Theo watch him fall down on his alpha wolf ass.

He wants Theo to be sure and confident in this, not anxious or scared or pressured...

He puts his hand on Theo’s back, preparing to ply him very gently off of him when Theo bites him softly just below his ear. His delicate teeth on his skin make his blood surge and gives him pause.

There’s a sure and determined demeanor in Theo’s actions right now, and Scott wonders if he’d possibly been misreading the confused scents he’s been giving off. Maybe Theo’s apprehension _wasn’t_ about being unsure of their relationship. Maybe he was anxious because Scott keeps shutting him down every time thing start to get heated.

He finds himself moaning softly as Theo leaves a trail of arousing bite-kisses down his neck. He’s already embarrassingly hard by the time Theo opens his belt and slips his hands into his jeans.

It briefly crosses his mind that maybe he shouldn’t let Theo give him a hand job in the kitchen right before their friends arrive, but as his fingers wrap around ridges of his throbbing length he can’t find it in himself to push Theo away.

He lets out a sharp hiss as Theo's fingers graze up and down his skin in slow tantalizing strokes and before he knows it he’s moaning loudly as he watches Theo sink to his knees and give him one of the dirtiest and most gratifying blow jobs he’s ever received.

It’s fast, but _thorough_. Theo makes the best use of every second to deliver to Scott every single pleasure his mouth has to offer.

He pants as Theo pays his balls attention with long lavish laps before moving up his shaft. He moans loudly and grips the counter behind him for support as Theo’s hot dexterous tongue rubs against the throbbing grooves of his length, and he swears raggedly when he feels Theo finally take the leaking and eager head fully into his mouth.

His mouth has only just closed around it before he bobs his head and gives it a good hard suck.

“ _Christ_ , Theo...” is all Scott can manage to get out as Theo’s mouth tightens and loosens around him in long draws as he begins to move slowly up and down. Scott’s hand rakes through Theo’s hair and he closes his eyes as deep waves of pleasure ripple through his body, slowly increasing with intensity as Theo gradually quickens his pace.

Right in the thick of it, the electronic bubbling sound of a Skype call sounds from Scott’s laptop, but Scott closes the computer with a sharp snap.

Stiles could wait a damn minute for _once_.

He’s so close, and Theo’s mouth feels so good he’s worried his knees might buckle.

“Mmmm...” he breaths as he grips the counter tighter for support.

He’s about to warn Theo that he’s on the edge. He wants to give him a chance to pull away in case he doesn’t want his mouth filled up with white hot cum (Kira never really liked that so he'd learned just when to give warning) but before he can get it out, Theo’s lips tighten on him without warning and he bursts.

His fingers twist tightly in Theo’s hair as his hips buck involuntarily, but Theo doesn’t seem to mind as he sucks Scott through his orgasm and swallows his seed down with a practically gluttonous vigor.

“ _Fuck_.” Scott whispers, heavy waves of exhaustion and satisfaction setting into his muscles as he watches Theo take his last gulp.

He immediately pulls Theo back onto his feet and presses his lips against his tenderly.

Theo seems a bit surprised at that, but quickly melts into it.  


*     *     *

 

Going down on Scott is different.

No matter what he does or how much Scott seems to be enjoying it, there’s a distinct lack of orders and degrading “complements”. There’s no forcing his head down till he gags or “dirty little slut”s uttered, all of which Theo’s come to expect.

Instead he feels Scott's hand gentle and controlled in his hair, on the back of his neck. When his fingers stroked his scalp behind his ear he almost felt less dirty about the whole thing.

But the voice finds a way to turn that on him as well.

_He's only being gentle with you because he hasn't figured out what a goddamn whore you are yet. If he knew he'd be ramming it down your throat like there's no tomorrow._

He’s surprised when Scott pulls him back onto his feet and into a soft kiss, but it’s easy to fall into. Scott's mouth on him always feels like salve on the rawest of wounds.

“That was...” Scott starts breathlessly, but Theo never gets to hear what it was, as the sound of the pack clambering up the steps to the front door makes Scott jump.

“ _Shit_.” He mutters, rushing to right himself. He just barely gets his belt re-buckled by the time the others burst through the front door (Lydia and Theo were the only two members of the pack that ever bothered knocking these days) and Theo wiped his mouth slightly self-consciously.

Maybe he should go upstairs and use some mouthwash. Scott probably doesn't want his entire packing knowing what just happened.

“I'll be right back.” Theo says, quickly making his way upstairs.

He's gargling and spitting in the sink when he hears Liam’s voice from down stairs.

“Woah, it smells...really...” he starts, but Mason interrupts.

“Scott you've got like twenty-four missed skype calls from Stiles...” Mason observes.

“Oh yeah,” Theo can hear Scott's slightly uncomfortable voice answering. “I couldn't answer I was um...busy.”

Theo wipes his mouth on a towel and tries not to laugh. He's happy he's missing out on the conversation, but Scott's nervousness isn't anything less than adorable. Even if it's just because he doesn't want to own up to accepting a hasty blowjob from a trashy slut like Theo.

He makes his way to the top of the stairs, but hesitates before joining the others.

 _Should_ he really stay for the meeting?

It wasn’t like he really had anything of value to contribute. Maybe a few sarcastic comments and over-the-top brutal recommendations that would only make Scott look at him with disappointment.

The rest of the pack didn’t want him there, and he’d really already given Scott everything he had to offer except maybe a good go at his ass.

He shrinks back from the stairs and leans against the door to Scott’s room.

 _Why_ had he done that?

 _Why_ had he rushed things?

What about waiting? What about wanting to cast Peter off first? What about telling Scott the truth? Why hadn’t he thought of any of that when he was getting on his knees and impatiently tugging Scott's zipper down.

Doing things right with Scott had been so important to him. It was the _one_ last thing he was hanging on to. The only hope that had kept him going.

 _Fuck._ Why had he thrown that away?

He knocks his head back into the door behind him, his eyes scrunched up to keep the tears from spilling down his face.

Why?

He can hear Stiles and Scott arguing below him.

 _Well it doesn’t really matter why you did it, now does it?_ The toxic voice hisses at him. _You made your bed, slut, now go lie in it. Get your ass downstairs before Scott notices there’s something wrong and comes up here to find out what. Nobody likes a slut that cries._

Obedient to the voice, Theo finds his feet moving back down the stairs. He feels himself forcing his heart rate to normal as he wipes blinks the unshed tears down.

By the time he’s stepping into the kitchen there’s no sign that he was ever upset at all.

 

*     *     *

 

“I called like NINE TIMES!” Scott listens to the frustrated voice of his best friend berate him through the low end speakers of his laptop. “What the hell?!”

“You called a lot more than that it looks like...” Scott replies. “But I couldn't answer just yet.”

“What, why?!”

“Because I was...just because. Anyway...”

“So you heard me calling and just ignored it?!”

“Stiles, it’s 9am,” Scott says, hoping to change the subject as Malia is suspiciously sniffing the air and crinkling her nose. “How many cups of coffee have you had? Your eyes look like they’re about to pop out of their skull...”

“It’s noon over here, buddy.” Stiles replies. “And...a lot to be honest.”

“Okay,” Lydia says, turning the laptop to face her. “Can we please get on with this?”

“Oh right,” Stiles says, nodding his head and taking another inadvisable sip of coffee from an oversized FBI mug. “Okay so, I emailed everyone a copy of the route they should take along with a schedule for for how often they should make the loop.”

“That’s what you sent?” Liam asks incredulously. “I thought it was like some bullshit you drew while you were drunk...”

“No genious, it’s a map with a schedule.” Stiles insists.

To be honest, Scott had thought it looked like drunken scribbles too, but he keeps that to himself.

They go on like this for quite some time (Stiles and Liam had been bickering more frequently ever since Liam and adamantly vouched for Theo’s reacceptance into the pack when Scott first began considering it) before Scott realizes that Theo really should have come down stairs already. 

He wants to break away and rush upstairs, to check on Theo and make sure he’s alright but if he does that then it’ll set off all sorts of bells and whistles for the rest of the pack and he doesn’t know if Theo is hiding upstairs because he doesn’t want the pack to know what just transpired between them. He’s guessing that’s the case and the last thing he wants to do is embarrass him in front of the pack.

He's relieved when he sees Theo re-enter the kitchen, seemingly his normal cool and collected self.

Theo contributes to the conversion (much to Liam's excitement and both Stiles and Malia’s discontent) and the planning continues, but Scott can't help himself from being anxious about him.

After the weeks and weeks of taking it slow, he can't believe he let Theo go down on him like that. The fact that Theo had to hurry off to wash his mouth out (Scott can now tell that's what he was doing upstairs from the minty fresh scent on him) and pretend like nothing just happened doesn't sit right with him.

He didn't get to really kiss him afterwards or return the favor or even say  _ anything _ really. It's like Theo's his dirty little secret and that's the  _ last _ thing he wants.

But he's trapped in a seemingly endless meeting, unable to talk to Theo for hours.

By evening, he hasn't had so much as a second alone with Theo and he's incredibly frustrated both with his best friend and the rest of his pack...even though they didn't really do anything.

As the time rolls by Scott resolves himself to jump on the first moment he can get no matter how small.

 

*     *     *

 

The day passes and the voice continues to rattle around Theo's skull, winding round and round his mind till Theo feels like his brain has been turned inside out.

He's ready to give it what it wants, whatever that may be.

When Scott makes a point in insisting that Theo be the one to help him answer the door and carry in the large stack of pizzas they'd ordered the voice finally makes its needs known.

_ Push him. Get him to use you. _

“Oh. Really it's fine.” Liam starts to offer. “I can get it...”

“No.” Scott almost snaps at him. “You can stay here and keep the discussion going.”

“Scott, we’re pretty much finished.” Lydia says, but Scott looks less than humorous.

“Thanks, Liam. We're  _ good _ .” He says pointedly tugging Theo's arm into the hallway.

In spite of the sour venom of the voice still twisting inside him, Theo can't keep his heart from fluttering hopefully on the small contact.

 

*     *     *

 

“What the hell was that about?”Stiles asks group the moment Scott and Theo are out of earshot.

“Maybe he thinks Theo's going to give him another blow job while they wait for the pizza to get here.” Malia suggests, bitterly.

Liam flinches as the rest of the pack stares at her. He knows Malia hates Theo, but that was really no reason to invade Scott’s privacy like that. 

“Wait WHAT?” Stiles voice sounds from the laptop after a moment.

“What, I can't be the  _ only _ one that smelled it when we walked in?” Malia’s eyes find Liam’s imploringly.

He can’t really deny it. He’d picked up the scent as well. It hadn’t made any sense at first, but when Theo came downstairs smelling like Scott’s mouthwash he’d been able to connect the dots.

“Oh my God.” Lydia says putting her face in her hand. “I  _ so _ did not ever need to hear that...”

“Um, is someone going to fill me in here?” Stiles demands. “ _ Please _ tell me this is some kind of joke...?”

“No it's a thing.” Lydia says through her fingers. “It's been going on for weeks.”

“Wait, Lydia,  _ you _ knew about this and didn’t tell me?”!” Stiles voice crackles from the computer.

“Well, I knew  _ something _ was going on.” Lydia clarifies. “I wasn’t sure how far along things were because neither of them has said anything about it but it's been...”

“ _ Really _ obvious.” Mason supplies enthusiastically. “They've been making eyes at one another, Scott’s always smiling at him, and you can really see how much Theo’s changed. It's really kind of cute...”

“It's  _ not _ cute.” Malia growls.

“Okay I know you hate him,”  Liam says, trying to cut Stiles off before he goes on a rant. “I know you _ all _ still kind of hate him-”

“I don’t.” Mason chirps.

“Okay most of you still kind of hate him,” Liam corrects. “But guys, he’s really been trying his hardest to change. He hasn’t fucked up in a really long time, and I know it sounds bad, but I really do think he’s different now and...”

He pauses to collect himself. He knows no matter what he says right now Stiles is going to go off on him, but he has to get it out.

“...and I really think he makes Scott happy.”

Stiles is quiet for a moment as his jaw drops in disbelief. He closes his eyes, takes in a deep breath, and for a moment, Liam thinks his words may have calmed Stiles down or made him rethink his position on Theo.

Right before he explodes.

“DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW FUCKING STUPID THAT IS????!!!”

Liam’s hand darts for the volume, and only barely manages to bring it down before Stiles rant echoes so loudly Scott and Theo can hear.

“Look, Liam, I know you’re getting ready to fill Scott’s shoes and I don’t want to cut you down, but I have known Scott a LONG time and sometimes he just doesn’t know what’s good for him. You don’t know what it’s like when he can’t see the forest from the trees. You don’t know how blind he can be when it comes to dating. You didn’t see the kind of pain he went through with Allison...”

“And  _ what _ ?” Liam spits back, his fingers suddenly clenched into fists. “You get to decide what’s best for him? He’s  _ my _ alpha, I know him just as well as you do. You’re not even  _ here _ , Stiles...”

“I’m his  _ best friend _ !” Stiles shouts back at him. “I’ve known him since before you were  _ born _ ! You have no idea what you’re talking about! Theo is a manipulative, toxic, double-crossing-”

“You don’t know him!” Liam says, now raising his own voice slightly. “You haven’t been here to see how he’s changed. You don’t see how Scott looks at him, it’s like...it’s not like how he looked at Kira, it’s not like I’ve ever seen him look at someone...”

“I’ve seen it.” Lydia interrupts, her eyes flickering from Liam to Stiles.

“Oh Jesus  _ Christ _ .” Stiles says, dragging his palm across his face. “I can’t stay here. I’m going to have to come back.”

 

*     *     *

 

“Hey,” Scott whispers softly the second they're out of earshot, putting his hand on Theo's shoulder and looking him deep in the eyes. “Are you alright?”

The concerned look on his eyes makes the fluttery feeling inside Theo grow.

“Why wouldn't I be?” Theo asks.

“Well, you know they interrupted us..” Scott says his hand now sliding up and down Theo's shoulder. “We didn't get a chance to talk or anything, and then you snuck off...”

“What were we supposed to talk about?” Theo asks, his brow creasing in confusion.

“Well. Maybe not talk...but like...”

Scott's eyes roll over him and Theo can tell he's searching for some sign of him not being as okay as he’s claiming. It’s a lot of thought and effort to put into a whore like him.

“Maybe like...you want to do it again?” Theo supplies teasingly as he leans in closer.

Scott lets out an a quite amused laugh. Theo can see the relief spinning it’s way through his features.

“That and other stuff...” Scott trails off, smiling as his hand reaches up to let his fingers trace the line of Theo's jaw affectionately.

The way Scott touches him doesn't feel right. Theo doesn't deserve to be touched so sweet and carefully. But he still finds himself sighing against Scott’s lips as the alpha wolf’s fingers tilt his chin up and their mouths slot together.

Right or wrong, Theo likes it. He likes the smoldering feeling of Scott's skin against his, the heat emanating from the hard muscles of his body, the dominating sensation of Scott's breath filling up his lungs.

He can feel Scott’s intention of slowing things down again, but Theo has no interest in that. He wants to feel Scott's hot tongue invading his mouth and his nails biting into his skin. He wants to feel the thick cock he'd had in his mouth earlier that morning pushing relentlessly into him. He wants Scott’s heavy breath rolling down the back of his neck as the alpha wolf ruts him like he’s a bitch that exists only for his pleasure.

It's been  _ hours _ since he'd been fucked, and he needs it right now.

He sucks Scott’s tongue into his mouth aggressively and he feels Scott's hands wander down his neck.

_ Urgh.  _ So fucking _ slow. _

Theo growls impatiently, biting at Scott’s lip and slipping his fingers underneath Scott’s tight knit shirt to slide up up his core.

That seems to do the trick.

He can feel need surge through Scott’s body’s body as the alpha wolf grabs a tight fistful of his hair and squeezes their bodies together. Theo moans as he feels Scott’s nails dig into his hip.

“What kind of other stuff, exactly?” Theo asks breathlessly disconnecting their lips for a moment so he can look up into Scott’s eyes.

“The kind of stuff I wouldn’t do to you with the rest of the pack still in the kitchen.” Scott growls playfully at him as he gives Theo’s body another tight squeeze. “But that I might be convinced to do once they _ finally _ leave...”

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and Theo groans.

 

*     *     *

 

Scott takes a short moment to enjoy Theo’s adorable frustration before opening the door to accept the delivery.

He’s incredibly relieved that Theo doesn't seem to be embarrassed by what happened in the kitchen that morning, but more than that, he’s encouraged, because for the first time, he’s finally sure that this is what Theo wants.

No more beating around the bush, no more ringing his hands wondering if he’s doing the right thing. He could feel the need coiling up inside Theo as their lips connected, could hear the blood pumping impatiently fast in his veins, could practically taste the lust on lips as he growled for more.

Theo wants this, and he’s sure of it. 

Now if he could only get the pack out the door so they could have the house to themselves.

He reluctantly plies Theo from his body to answer the door.

“I don’t even  _ want  _ pizza.” Theo groans as Scott loads several boxes into Theo’s reluctant arms.

Scott only laughs in response as he hastily stuffs a wad of bills into the delivery man’s hand and closes the door.

“Can’t they take their slices to  _ go _ ?” Theo whines at him as they make their way back to the kitchen.

Scott can’t help himself from snickering again at his impatience.

“Don’t be a brat.” he says with a grin.

But his mirth is cut short when he steps into the kitchen to see Liam, fists clenched, practically fuming at the laptop on the table.

“No what you need to do,” Liam growls. “Is shut up, mind your own business, and not  _ ruin this _ for them.”

“Ruin what?” Scott asks, setting a plastic bag full of soda down on the table.

“Nothing.” Liam, Lydia, and Mason all answer at once.

Scott raises an eyebrow as Theo sets the pizzas down on the table.

He turns to face Stiles, throwing him a questioning look.

“Yeah it’s nothing.” Stiles says, but Scott knows full well that Stiles is only biting his lip because he doesn’t want to talk about it in front of the rest of the pack.

Any other night, Scott wouldn’t have been content just to let this slide. He’d want to get to the bottom of it immediately and try to work out whatever problem had sprung up while he was out of the room.

But tonight is different.

With a quick glance at Theo, he decides to let it go for the moment.

He’s sure that he’ll hear about it from both Stiles and Liam soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is in the works, but after that I might have to take a break and switch to work on a sequel for one of my other fics. I haven't made up my mind as to if I should power through and finish this one or switch back and forth between it and another. Also I might need to bump this up to 6 chapters total to finish the stuff I've got planned out as it seems to be taking longer than I originally expected.
> 
> Thoughts and constructive feedback are always welcome! I've got the resolution tightly plotted for this one, but knowing what people are liking it it helps me with the execution.


End file.
